


Silence Play

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mano di Martin premeva così forte sulla mia bocca da farmi quasi male.<br/>Lo sentivo ansimare dritto nel mio orecchio e ad ogni spinta nel mio corpo lasciavo morire un gemito soffocato su quella dannata mano che mi rendeva difficile anche catturare ossigeno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Play

**Titolo:** Silence Play  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit RPF  
 **Personaggi:** Richard Armitage, Martin Freeman  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Flashfic, Slash, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 460  
 **Note:**  
 **1.** Ff scritta per una sfida p0rn con la mia dolce metà.  
 **2.** Io li amo.  
Vi giuro, scriverei sempre e solo su di loro! XD  
E adoro vedere Martin più pervertito che mai, ehehehe.  
 **3.** Dedicata a te, ti amo.

**__ **

La mano di Martin premeva così forte sulla mia bocca da farmi quasi male.

Lo sentivo ansimare dritto nel mio orecchio e ad ogni spinta nel mio corpo lasciavo morire un gemito soffocato su quella dannata mano che mi rendeva difficile anche catturare ossigeno...

Eravamo rimasti chiusi nell'ascensore del nostro hotel e non mi capacitavo per come le cose fossero arrivate a tal punto.  
Mi trovavo piegato a novanta - dio, che imbarazzo! - con le braccia, appoggiate allo specchio dell'ascensore, che cercavano di sostenermi e Martin sopra di me.  
Mi stava prendendo con una forza tale da farmi quasi male...

Sentivo la sua erezione dilaniare la mia carne con spinte forti e febbrili.

\- Mmm... - mi permisi di mugolare attraverso la sua mano, cercando di fargli comprendere il mio dolore.

\- Shh, ci sono i tecnici che stan tentando di tirarci fuori. Non li senti? - la voce di Martin era un flebile sussurro che provocò nel mio corpo un lungo e piacevolissimo brivido.

Non sarei riuscito a farlo smettere.

Quando il mio compagno cominciò ad angolare le sue possenti spinte - dove prendesse tutta quella forza mi era ancora impossibile da capire - e a colpire la mia prostata il dolore si mutò velocemente in un liquido piacere che, senza neanche avvisarmi per tempo, si riversò a terra e sullo specchio di fronte a me.

Ansimai e non so neanche in che modo riuscii a non scivolare lungo la parete di vetro ormai completamente appannata a causa del nostro amplesso.

\- Ti piace eh? - sghignazzò Freeman allentando appena la morsa sulla mia bocca.

Feci per ribattere, imbarazzatissimo, ma altre spinte secche e profonde mi lasciarono senza fiato.

Mi ritrovai in balia di Martin, con gli occhi semi-chiusi e la bocca, ancora appoggiata alla sua mano, grondante di saliva.

Ero in estasi - e forse mi stavo anche eccitando di nuovo - ma quando sentii il mio amante grugnire ed uscire dal mio corpo rimasi così spiazzato da emettere un verso contrariato tra i miei respiri dannatamente pesanti.

La sua mano costrinse nuovamente le mie labbra a tornare serrate e anche lui, venendo sul pavimento e sullo specchio - proprio nello stesso punto dove vi era anche il mio seme - si morse le labbra per evitare di far capire a coloro che lavoravano da fuori per farci uscire da lì che avevamo trovato un piacevole modo per ingannare il tempo.

Stravolti, entrambi ci lasciammo cadere a terra, seminudi. E solo allora la sua mano mi lasciò andare per venir subito sostituita dalle sue labbra...

\- Piaciuto il gioco del silenzio Ric? - sghignazzò leccandomi con malizia le labbra e facendomi avvampare per l'imbarazzo.

Non risposi - in certe situazioni evitavo sempre per via del mio dannato carattere troppo timido - ma dentro la mia mente un pensiero cominciò a ripetersi all'infinito.

 

"Fare sempre le scale."


End file.
